Buhara
|name = Buhara |kana = ブハラ |rōmaji = Buhara |japanese voice = Keiji Takahashi (1999) Jun'ichi Kanemaru (2011) |english voice = Tom Fahn (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 10 |anime debut = Episode 9 (1999) Episode 6 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black |hair = Black |status = Alive |affiliation = Hunter Association |occupation = Gourmet Hunter |previous occupation = 287th Hunter Exam 2nd Phase Examiner |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Buhara (ブハラ, Buhara) is a Gourmet Hunter and, alongside Menchi, one of two proctors presiding the Second Phase of the 287th Hunter Exam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 10 Appearance Buhara is a hulking figure with a large potbelly and an even larger appetite. He is capable of consuming large amounts of food more than his own body weight.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 11 Personality Buhara has an easy-going nature that greatly contrasts with Menchi's highly selective one. However, he also has a tricky side, telling the examinees they could capture any kind of boar while the only species living in the site of the test is the most dangerous in the world. Plot Hunter Exam arc Menchi and Buhara both act as the examiners for the 2nd Phase of the Exam. Absolutely ravenous, Buhara declared he desired roast pork and the pigs needed to make the dish were said to be found in the Visca Forest Preserve. Surprisingly enough 70 out of 148 examinees manage to get and prepare a roast pork dish for Buhara. Satisfied with the all of the roast pigs, Buhara passes all 70 examinees. Menchi however disapproved of Buhara's handling of the part of the phase announces that Sushi will be the dish the examinees will have to prepare. Buhara questions Menchi's choice, thinking her bad habit might come into play, and it does as she fails all seventy examinees. While Menchi contacts Beans, Buhara tries to reason with her, but still she fails all of the examinees. This causes one of the examinees Todo to try and retaliate against Menchi, but is stopped by Buhara sending him flying into a wall with a single palm thrust. When asked by Menchi why he did it, Buhara responds, if he didn't Menchi would have killed him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 12 After the 2nd Phase of the Exam, Buhara, Menchi, and Satotz enjoy a meal together and chat about the examinees that year. When asked what examinee Buhara favored the most, he chose Hisoka. He details after Menchi lost her temper, he exerted a massive amount of negative energy.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 13 Soon after the 4th Phase of the Exam, the examiners enjoy a meal with Netero and question what he has in store for the Final Phase of the Exam. Netero informs them he'll have the examinees have unusual fights. When Netero finishes up the template of who the examinees will fight and show it to the examiners, Buhara questions if he's serious. Netero seemingly serious says that he is.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 32 The next day Buhara and the other examiners oversee the Final Phase of the ExamHunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 33 and the Final Phase of the Exam, attends the debate held after it arguing if Illumi somehow manipulated his younger brother Killua into killing Bodoro.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 37 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Buhara and Menchi are seen participating in the First Election for the 13th Hunter ChairmanHunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 and in the Eighth Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman and Ninth Election for the 13th Hunter ChairmanHunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331 Abilities & Powers Buhara has access to all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. He has great physical strength, which he demonstrated by throwing a large man like Todo in the air effortlessly, knocking him out in one blow. He also has the uncanny ability to eat a quantity of food larger than his own body (70 roasted Great Stamps), the only possible explanation being that his digestion is inhumanly fast. Nen Having served as an examiner, he is probably a competent Gourmet Hunter and as such, capable of using Nen. Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Buhara ru:Бухара es:Buhara Category:Male characters Category:Examiner Category:Gourmet Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users